Ponn Farr
The USS Lionheart begins its publicity tour of the Federation's founding worlds near Vulcan space. The USS Gibraltar, a brand new Sovereign class heavy cruiser undergoing warp trials hails the Lionheart and transfers the Federation Councilors from Vulcan, Alpha Centauri, Andor and Tellar come aboard. They inform Tachion that they will be aboard for the tour, until each reaches their homeworld. Each also requests to meet privately with members of their delegations among the ship's crew. Not having the patience to fool with politicians, Tachion hands the duty off to Williams, then orders O'Rourke to resume course for Vulcan and for Meridian to have an armed guard posted on the bridge doors. As Williams is taking the councilors to their assigned quarters, he asks where Earth's Councilor is. ch'Thane informs him that Councilor Mazibuko is busy with the Federation Security Council. Since all five founding members hold a permanent seat, it was decided that one should remain behind and hold proxy votes in case of an emergency. He will come aboard at Earth, the third stop on the tour. As the Lionheart enters Vulcan space, Ensign Stone notices unusual activity from the 43rd Tactical Wing. Namely form the Zulu, San Marino, Thunderbolt, Chivalry and Jackelope. It seems they are taking offensive positions in regards to the ship's flight path. Tachion sighs, and says that he used to date Vice Admiral Decker's daughter. O'Ro9urke spins his chair around, noting that he knows about the father's of angry women and suggests fleeing. Meridian begins noting weaknesses in the Wambundu class they can exploit. He ignores them both and turns the bridge over to Nikolas Stone before heading to his ready room. In Science Lab Two Kolp, the only Tellarite aboard the Lionheart, meets with Councilor Gleer of Tellar. He is interested in seeing Kolp postpone his retirement until the ship reaches Tellar, but Kolp declines. he won't be anyone's pawn and will be departing once they reach Vulcan as planned. The Lionheart reaches Vulcan and takes up orbit above Vulcana Regar. As shore leave rotations begin, the Sarkhova departs for the city of Ta'vistar, carrying the Stone brothers and Flame to their home. Williams sees the Councilors to the transporter room as they will be staying on the planet. T'nirea says farewell since she won't be returning, and after they leave Tachion enters. After he departs Williams is the senior officer aboard. Later that evening O'Rourke, Meridian and Mitchell are drinking in a local bar. A blond Vulcan woman named Dalet flirts with O'Rourke, asking questions about his life in Starfleet and the Lionheart in general. Suspicious, he leaves the bar with her. The next morning O'Rourke responds to a knock on Dalet's door to find Jobe in a ceremonial Vulcan robe. Jobe hits him int he jaw, and challenges him to the ponn-ifla. O'Rourke accepts, having no idea what that entails. Vulcan security personnel arrive and arrest both of them. As the Lionheart crew enters the arena, they see Jobe standing to one side. Behind him his two brothers and sister holding his weaponry with his parents looking on. O'Rourke appeared at the other end, the broad sword that normally hung on the wall in his quarters on his hip, an Andorian hrisal balancing it on his opposite side. People Gedna Tachion * Nikolas Stone * Christoffer Williams * Susanne Flame * Tal Wegg * Meridian Janos * Sarah Roberts * Roger Deict * David Mitchell * Kolp * Seff O'Rourke * Tanyo Sortyn * T'rook * Jobe * Thomas Reighchopps * Spencer Stone * Keith Decker (mentioned only) * Stovv * Elizabeth Decker (mentioned only) * Charivethra zh'Thane * Gleer * Huang Chaoying * T'nirea * T'nela * Talok * Sakot * Trevok * S'prinn * Lavin * Stolk * Dalet * Trevoss * Matthew Mozibuko (mentioned only) Starships USS Lionheart * USS Zulu * USS Gibraltar * USS Chivalry * USS Jackelope * USS Thunderbolt * USS San Marino * USS Indar * USS Nimitz (mentioned only) * USS Rommel (mentioned only) * USS Karachi (mentioned only) * USS Sarkhova * Wambundu class * Sovereign class * USS Pompey (NCC-2203) (mentioned only) * USS Antiope (NCC-2017) (mentioned only) * Excelsior class Places United Earth Embassy (Vulcan) * Vulcan * Vulcana Regar * Starbase 237 (mentioned only) * Ta'vistar * United Federation Embassy (Kobheer) (mentioned only) * Andor (mentioned only) * Alpha Centauri (mentioned only) * Earth (mentioned only) * Tellar Weapons type 4 phaser emitters * micro torpedo launcher * micro photon torpedoes * Broad Sword * Hrisal * Trillpa Organizations 43rd Tactical Wing * Fifth Fleet * V'kar * Vulcan Diplomatic Corps * Federation Security Council Other Ponn-ifla * USS Lionheart Publicity Tour Category:Season Two Category:2372 Category:Episodes Category:24th century